GMA Network
For American television program, see Good Morning America. GMA Network (Global Media Arts or simply GMA, formerly as DZBB Channel 7 from 1961 until 1972, RBS (Republic Broadcasting System) from 1950 until 1974, GMA Radio-Television Arts from 1974 until 1992, GMA Rainbow Satellite and briefly from 1992 until 1995, is a Philippine commercial broadcast television and radio network based in Diliman, Quezon City. The flagship property of publicly traded GMA Network, Inc. is commonly signified to as the "Kapuso Network" is a Tagalog term for "one at heart" in 2002 in reference to the outline of the company’s logo. RBS Channel 7 1950–1965 The origin can traced back to Loreto F. de Hemedes Inc. through DZBB, which started airing its radio broadcast on March 1, 1950, and officially launched as a local radio station in Manila on June 14, 1950. Venturing into television in the 1960s, Started its television station, upon the establishment of RBS TV Channel 7 (under the call letters DZBB-TV) on October 29, 1961, becoming the Philippines' fifth terrestrial television station. 1965–1972 1972–1974 GMA Radio-Television Arts 1974–1979 In 1974, RBS when the station became GMA Radio Television Arts. it launched a new symbol and utilizes the square-rounded edge insignia, containing the name of the station. 1979–1992 In 1979, the logo was modified. The word “GMA” and “ARTS” uses a Serif old stylized Garamond font in yellow color. The letter “R” extending its ribbon rounded tail underneath the letter “T” of ARTS while the word “Radio Television” uses a San Serif Helvetica Neue Bold Condense font in white toning the pale blue background with black outlines. GMA Rainbow Satellite 1992–1995 On April 30, 1992, as part of a new ambition to reach viewers abroad, GMA again re-branded its network identity. The new logo is a rainbow, an evolution of the rainbow add-on for the 1979 logo used from the late-80s to 1992, beamed by a satellite with the colors of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and violet. The GMA letters are colored in blue and uses a TW Century Extra Bold font. Underneath its logo is their slogan from 1975, "Where You Belong" in the Eurostile font. GMA Network 1995–2002 1995–1998 An overall modification was made to the "Rainbow Satellite" logo in 1995, on GMA's 45th anniversary, and the same year when GMA became GMA Network. In this version, GMA's rainbow was curved, and the "Rainbow Satellite" was dropped, as was "Where You Belong" (although it did remain as the slogan). In print ads, it was shown enclosed by a box. On May 16, 1996, GMA formally changed its corporate name to GMA Network, Inc., with GMA now standing for Global Media Arts. 1998–2002 The final logo of the 'rainbow' was launched on September 1, 1998. In this version, the satellite was dropped from the logo (most likely because the Rainbow Satellite had been decomissioned at the time), leaving the GMA text and the rounded rainbow behind, and the "Where You Belong" slogan makes a return. The gradients and texture on the GMA text were also eliminated. March–October 2002 In preparation for its rebranding later in 2002, GMA dropped the rainbow on most of the logo's uses, leaving only the text. It has a new tagline, Walang Kasingkulay ang Buhay sa GMA. 2002–present Vector Version On October 27, 2002, during an episode of the network's longest-running Sunday afternoon musical variety show SOP, GMA refreshed its identity for a brand new logo, which features a rainbow colored heart-shaped logo, the Kapuso, represented by a new slogan Kapuso ng Pamilyang Pilipino, Anumang Kulay ng Buhay (One in Heart With the Filipino family, In Whatever Colors of Life), and a Century Gothic Bold font for the letters. Despite a new design, it has several odes to the previous logos of the network: GMA's trademark blue color remains as the color of the wordmark, and the rainbow colors that defined the past few logos live on in the heart-shaped symbol. 3D Version In 2011, the GMA logo was modified. The "GMA" letters part is seen to be more embossed and the logo has a "glow" effect. See also * GMA News TV * Super Radyo DZBB 594 * Barangay LS 97.1 Category:GMA Network Category:Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Radio stations in the Philippines Category:Television Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television broadcasting companies in Philippines Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Quezon City Category:Manila Category:Gozon Group Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange Category:Media companies of the Philippines Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 7 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 15 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1961 Category:1950 Category:SVG needed Category:Television stations that formerly used the Circle 7 logo Category:Asia Category:Television channels in Asia Category:1950 establishments in the Philippines